O Reencontro
by Babi W.Malfoy
Summary: Continuação para Breaking Down.Nessie está crescendo rapidamente,a família Cullen aproveita seu momento.Irá os Volturi voltar?


Escrevi logo após ter terminado Breaking Down. Não há revisões de gramática,eu mal vi o que escrevia!Não consegui ler de novo,se eu pensasse demais eu não o publicaria aqui.

Bom,quem quer que leia, espero que entendam o meu desconsolo,odeio ver a palavra "Fim".Escrevi o início do fim,mas não sei se vou continuar a escrever,dependem de quantos gostarem da minha história.

Beijos!

**O pesadelo Retorna**

Um breve soluço.

"Renesmee?" O som de sinos tocando anunciava a voz de Bella,que logo estava ao lado da cama da pequena.

"Deve ser o frio." Respondeu uma voz mais baixa e grave,mas não menos fascinante para o ouvido humano.Edward foi até o vasto armário no quarto de Nessie,e num segundo ele a cobria com um edredon de cor rosa chá.

"Estou bem, mamãe." a pequena respondeu, mesmo se mostrando mais confortável embaixo do edredon.Levantou uma das mãos e Bella se aproximou

do berço, sabendo o que a filha queria. Em sua mente, viu a lembrança de Nessie e Jacob brincando na costa da praia em La Push.

"Eu sei,querida.Também sinto falta de Jake." Bella respondeu logo depois de dar um suspiro; Edward, ao ler a mente da esposa, logo viu a mensagem

de Renesmee.

"Ele voltará em poucos dias,foi atrás de pistas que provem que há outros como eles." Edward repetiu com sua voz aveludada,sabendo como a filha se sentia longe de -como ele poderia dizer?- seu melhor amigo e futuro companheiro.Ele havia saído em uma viagem com Leah e Seth, pesquisar algumas lendas na América do Sul,onde havia indícios de que lá haviam morado metamorfos.

Era inegável que Nessie e Jacob seriam um casal logo que Renesme completasse seu desenvolvimento.Ela, que já tinha sentido Jacob mesmo dentro da barriga de sua mãe, sabia que seria dele para sempre,e assim ele dela.

"Sinto falta dele." Nessie respirou,fechando os olhos e logo caindo em sono profundo, abatida.Bella e Edward estavam de mãos atadas,vendo a pequena sofrer sem poder ajudar.

Edward conduziu Bella para fora do quarto,até o sofá logo em frente da lareira.Um mês havia se passado depois do encontro com os Volturi,e a família tinha decidido morar na choupana por mais um tempo.

Bella ainda não havia se recuperado da idéia de perder seus bens mais preciosos; queria um tempo para eles.

"Ele está bem." Edward sussurou em seu ouvido,aninhando-a em seus braços.

"Sei que está." Respondeu segundos depois,sem muita firmeza.Mesmo sabendo que não havia perigo, ela se preocupava com o seu melhor amigo, e também com a saudade que Nessie sentia ao ficar longe dele, embora apenas dois dias tenham se passado depois da despedida.

"Sempre estarei com você,Nessie." Jacob disse, sua voz firme e emocionada, enquanto segurava a criança de sua impressão nas mãos.Algumas lágrimas percorriam o rosto angelical dela, e ela os limpava com a costa das mãos,um leve e perfeito beicinho em sua performance sincera e angelical.

Era impossível resistir a ela,mas Jacob tinha que ser forte, tinha que ir atrás de respostas. Levaria apenas alguns dias.

Renesmee tocou o rosto dele com a mão direita,ainda úmida das lágrimas.

"Eu prometo.Daqui a cinco dias, no final da tarde, em nosso lugar especial." Jacob respondeu ao seu pedido silensioso.

Bella, assistindo à despedida se sentindo dopada, se compôs e perguntou num sussuro."O que ela disse?"

"Para ele se encontrar com ela em uma parte da praia de La Push." Edward respondeu prontamente, mesmo não tendo entendido muito bem; as lembranças dela não mostravam um lugar específico, apenas imagens de felicidade e risada com Jacob.

Jacob e uma parte de seu bando foram embora minutos depois.O que se seguiu foi uma Renesmee de olhos caídos e sorriso apagado.

Todos os Cullen começaram a se empenhar em fazê-la se distrair,mas era raro as vezes que ela se mostrava animada.As músicas tocadas por Edward no piano não a faziam sentir-se melhor,nem mesmo quando Emmet a atirava no rio e a pegava segundos antes dela se chocar na água.

O Sol do terceiro dia invade a choupana,e também o do quarto e,e finalmente o do quinto dia.

"Estou tentando!Estou tentando!" Alice repetia freneticamente, as mãos na têmpora enquanto ela tentava inutilmente ver Jacob e seus amigos lobos. Ela não conseguia ler o destino deles, mas tentava mesmo assim,por Nessie.

Mesmo com os esforços inúteis de Alice, Edward,Bella e Nessie foram até La Push, conduzidos pela promessa que ele havia feito para a pequena.

"Ele vai estar lá, papai.Sei que vai." Ela repetia pela terceira vez, do seu lugar no banco de trás.Ela olhava pela janela, ansiosa e tensa.

Algo no ar estava errado,e todos no Volvo de Edward podiam sentir isso.

Sam os recebeu na entrada da aldeia, igualmente tenso.

"Nenhuma notícia.A distância é grande demais para qualquer comunicação." Ele disse logo depois de um cumprimento com a cabeça.Emily estava ao lado dele, a cicatriz em um lado de seu rosto brilhou quando seu rosto contorceu-se num sorriso.

"Estaremos na orla da praia, qualquer notícia nos avise imediatamente." Edward respondeu, e logo os três se despediram do Alpha e sua companheira

e foram na direção da praia. Nessie, a mais inquieta,saiu dos braços de sua mãe e correu na frente,em seu peito uma pequena esperança de reencontrar o seu Jacob.

Como temido, ele não estava ali.

"Ele logo chegará, ele vai vim! Sei que vai!" Ela exclamava, enérgica, enquanto corria e pulava as pequenas ondas que batiam contra a areia branca.

Bella e Edward, de mãos dadas e logo atrás da filha, não estavam com o mesmo otimismo.

"Sim, eu sei." Ele respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de Bella, perguntada por mente para que a pequena não ouvisse.Ela questionava sobre as chances dos Volturi terem ido atrás dos lobos, estes que estavam separados e assim,mais vulneráveis.

Ambos lembravam-se muito bem de que a grande família de vampiros iriam se vingar algum dia, e provavelmente os atacariam separados um dos outros, bem devagar, afinal eles não tinham pressa alguma.

O celular de Edward vibrou, e numa fração de segundo ele estava em seu ouvido.Bella pôde ouvir a voz de Alice no outro lado,ela falava rápido mas Bella agora podia entender com clareza.

"Vi Zafrina encontrar Jacob e os outros,eles a despistarão para deixá-la em segurança,para não atrair Demetri até ela."

Demetri.Ele estava na América do Sul. Ele tinha ido atrás de Jacob.Os Volturi tinham iniciado sua vingança.

Olhei para Nessie a minha frente,e se eu ainda pudesse,eu teria desmaiado.Vi uma guerra inevitável acontecendo,desta vez não haveria leis,justiças ou testemunhas para impedi-los,eles só queriam o que era raro e útil para eles.Olhei para Edward,e tudo o que ele fez foi guardar o celular e me segurar pela cintura com um braço.

"Não poderemos evitar desta vez." Ele disse,sua voz sem esperança alguma.


End file.
